La Maison Dieu
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Eu continuo os culpando, até hoje, em cada momento. Drama, Angst e Dark-Ginny. Spoilers do livro sete.


**Spoiled**

_"Não, nunca podemos esquecer_

_Eu não anistiei ninguém_

_Porque o terror continua_

_Só mudou de cheiro"  
_

A verdade é que eu nunca fui capaz de perdoar nenhum de vocês. Eu os amava, é claro, e compartilhava de suas vidas, mas nunca voltei a ser a mesma. Não depois _dele_. Eu continuo os culpando, até hoje, em cada momento e segundo. E quando tudo veio a tona, por algum tempo, vocês se preocuparam. Mas, então, virou tabu, aquilo que não se podia falar, e eu sofri calada.

Nunca, nenhum de vocês foi capaz de entender o quanto aquilo mudou quem eu era. Vocês nunca viram mais do que sua princesinha, mais do que sua irmã, filha, amiga, esposa. Eu era uma criança e, de repente, não podia mais ser. Minha inocência foi corrompida diante dos teus olhos e ninguém foi capaz de perceber até o último segundo. Tantas pessoas, sempre dizendo que me amavam e ninguém foi capaz de me proteger. Fecharam os olhos para todos os meus sinais. Não viram, não queriam ver, por que eu era linda, delicada e inocente. E nunca poderia ser outra coisa que não isso.

Mais do que meu corpo, ele desfigurou minha alma. Ele esfrangalhou tudo que eu era e, como uma flor colhida cedo demais, eu murchei antes mesmo de poder florescer. Vocês não viram e não me mantiveram segura. Era a obrigação de todo e cada um de vocês zelar pelo meu bem estar, mas não o fizeram. Eu procurava abrigo e tudo que achava era mais e mais _Tom_, cada vez mais perto de mim, do meu corpo, da minha mente. Ele me controlava pelo medo, e nenhum de vocês sentiu o meu medo. Não era importante, não era diferente dos outros. Vocês não me viam.

Eu não sou mais ninguém, e a culpa é de vocês. Meus irmãos. Meus pais. Eu fiquei a mercê de um monstro por tanto tempo que já nem sei. Eu não sei mais o tempo. Eu só sei a dor. Porque isso nunca vai embora, eu nunca me esqueço, é tão forte e intenso como algo que acontece agora, mesmo tantos anos depois. "Você foi tão forte", me dizem com admiração, e eu sei que é verdade. Mas vocês todos foram fracos, inúteis e incapazes. E eu não sei perdoar a incompetência.

Eu era uma menina, mas nunca mais soube ser uma menina. Que me importava o que iria acontecer com meu corpo? Nada poderia trazer de volta minha inocência, o que tinha sido corrompido estaria lá para sempre. E vocês, nenhum de vocês, notou a mudança. Enquanto eu me mostrava arredia e despreocupada, nenhum de vocês percebeu a verdade por detrás dos meus olhos.

Harry não gosta que eu fale disso. Ele não entende que eu também preciso. Ele gosta de sofrer calado e diz que eu não entendo, mas ele também não entende. Nós dois o tivemos dentro de nós, mas ele nunca soube o que ele seria sem isso. Eu murchei, uma promessa não concretizada, um resto de alguém que nunca pude chegar a ser. Talvez eu não devesse culpá-los, mas não sei fazer diferente. A primeira obrigação de um pai é manter seus filhos à salvo mas, meu pai, em sua imprudência, fez ainda mais fácil que eu ficasse sob o controle de Tom. Nos meus pesadelos ele ainda me persegue, seus olhos castanhos e desdenhosos me olhando como se eu não fosse importante e, ao mesmo tempo, como se nada fosse mais desejável. Eu o odeio, mas não o culpo. Ele era um louco, um tolo, um maníaco, e não pode ser considerado como os outros humanos. Mas vocês... Poderiam. Deveriam. Não fizeram.

Eu vejo as fotos nos jornais. Me vejo, e não sei quem é aquela garota. A pele branca, os cabelos vermelhos, nada me dizem. Eles são a marca da obrigação de vocês comigo, a mais essencial, e aquela que vocês jamais conseguiram cumprir. Meu rosto no espelho é belo e jovem, mas eu sinto nele o peso do mundo. Aquela moça bonita, me olhando, me sorrindo, não sou eu. Se ele mostrasse a verdade eu seria terrível, o rosto desfigurado como o de Bill, os olhos arregalados e enlouquecidos como minha mente, a pele manchada e enrugada como minha alma, os cabelos pálidos e mortos como a promessa do que eu fui. Eu olho no espelho e vejo tudo que eu perdi. Tudo que eu não fui. Porque eu não sou aquela pessoa inteira que me olha de volta. O reflexo mente para mim, como meu corpo mente para vocês.

Aprendi a mentir com Tom. Por Tom. Para protegê-lo, para proteger vocês. Eu não queria que soubessem... Eu não queria que tivessem que sentir minha dor. Eu acreditava que conseguiria carregar o peso sozinha, mas eu me enganei. Eu nunca pude, e esmaguei sob ele, e me tornei nada. Eu sou nada. Eu não sou mais. Eu já fui. Eu morri aos onze, e o que restou foi um autômato. O que o espelho mostra é robótico e irreal. Eu não estou ali. Eu não estou em lugar nenhum.

Eu quero que vocês sintam minha dor também. Eu quero que vocês paguem. São seus erros, são seu karma. Vocês se abstiveram e eu não posso vencer sozinha. Eu não posso vencer. Eu não consigo voltar. Não sobrou nada para voltar. O que se seguiu foi uma mentira, uma máscara, e eu devo retirá-la. Vocês precisam saber o que eu sofri.

Não sei mais o que é inocência. Os olhos do meu filho brilham para mim, e são tão inocentes que eu o invejo. Eu o invejo, a cada segundo. Eu perdi essa chance e nunca mais vou poder recuperar. Nunca passa, nunca vou esquecer. A dor permanece, continua, sempre tão terrível quanto quando começou. Não há saída daqui. Dizem que meus cabelos brilham mais agora, que a gravidez me fez bem. Eu não acredito.

Agora tudo é verdade, agora tudo é aberto. Nesse momento eu posso gritar o que quiser, porque meu corpo perfeito se contorce em dor do mesmo jeito que minha alma. Meus olhos giram, eu sei, o reflexo das lâmpadas fluorescentes me dizem. Só agora o que está fora mostra o que está dentro. Eu grito, e minha voz quebra. Não existem mais forças, por que não há quem me dê forças. Eu estou sozinha, como sempre estive. Nada inteiro, nada correto, nada bonito. Não há beleza em mim agora, e a mentira cai. Por que eu sou só um corpo, sozinho, sem ninguém para me segurar. Não houve ninguém. Nunca houve ninguém.

Já não sei mais, já não lembro mais. Quem eu era antes de Tom? Quem eu era antes da dor? Eu não sei, nunca vou saber. Essa porta se fechou quando o diário se abriu. Eu fiquei perdida e nenhum de vocês me viu. Nenhuma mão para me segurar. Vocês estão ausentes, sempre estiveram perto do corpo e longe da alma. Eu não tenho mais alma. Ela foi corrompida e não há reparo. E de quem é a culpa? Quem falhou em me proteger? Vocês! Vocês, vocês, sempre tão corretos, perfeitos, justos. Não viram, não impediram e, então, era tarde demais. Quem é aquela mulher feliz, sorrindo com o marido na foto da cabeceira? Eu não a conheço! Eu nunca fui ela! E quem poderia perceber?

Eu sou um meio, não uma pessoa. Um meio para entrar na família. Um meio para completar a perfeição. Um meio para qualquer coisa, mas nunca um fim por mim mesma. Não querem enxergar a escuridão que existe dentro de mim. A escuridão que Tom abriu em mim. Ele despedaçou a luz que eu tinha e agora eu sou o opaco. Não há cores, nem _tons_. O trocadilho é tão terrível que eu rio, rio como louca, e choro, porque não existe volta nem cura. Eu me fui de mim mesma. Eu não consigo me achar. Então eu choro, choro e soluço, e alguém muito longe tenta me chamar, mas eu não ouço. Pela primeira vez em mais anos do que meus dedos podem contar, eu e meu corpo estamos em harmonia. Somos loucura, dor e escuridão, juntos. Não foi assim da outra vez.

E eu estou sendo arrebentada, puxada para todos os lados além do possível, e isso também é reflexo do que fizeram com minha alma. A pureza que me era devida foi arrancada com a mesma violência, sangue e lágrimas, que não foram vistas, sentidas ou consoladas. Vocês não puderam me proteger, e nem ao menos me consolaram. As tentativas toscas doem mais do que qualquer coisa, uma falta de cuidado com aquilo que consideravam tão precioso. Minha dor é só minha, mas a culpa não é. Não é minha culpa, eu não poderia saber, não poderia evitar. Vocês poderiam ter feito algo. Não fizeram. Não fizeram e não admitem, e eu fiquei sozinha. Apodrecendo sozinha. O botão da flor arrancado da árvore de forma descuidada. Eu fui largada, abandonada, por todos vocês que nunca conseguiram me ver.

Meu corpo luta contra a dor como minha mente um dia tentou. Sinto tudo sozinha, e vocês correm para longe do que deveriam passar. Todo o sofrimento que eu conheci, vocês nunca tentaram compreender e, talvez, só George consiga me entender. Ele também perdeu um pedaço de si e nunca vai se recuperar. Eu não voltarei a ser inteira, ele também não. George é meu único irmão. George é meu único amor perdoado. Eu o perdoei quando vi Fred morto no chão. Mas todos vocês... Todos os demais... Nunca vão entender. Nunca quiseram entender. Eu era uma, hoje eu sou pedaços.

Os gritos são mais fortes agora, e eu me sinto mais leve. Nada mais pode me atingir, nada pode me atacar, por que eu estou inteira novamente. Minha alma está de novo como meu corpo, e meu corpo está de novo como minha alma. A tortura só aumenta, e a dor se espalha, cada vez mais intensa e insuportável. A incapacidade de vocês é insuportável. Eu _odeio_ todos pela negligência. Eu não posso perdoar, porque a dor agora é em toda parte. Dentro, fora, em cada pedaço rasgado, sangrando livremente, do meu ser.

Mas então, se eu estou rompida, do que adianta corromper vocês também? Eu perdôo, e perdôo e choro e grito. Nem agora você está aqui, mãe? Nem nesse último minuto, na loucura suprema, no sofrimento equilibrado de todos os lados, você não está? Nada pode mais proteger meu corpo, e você não está aqui quando ele quebra. Eu soluço, gritando uma última vez e eu sei, de alguma forma, que seus braços estão em torno de mim. Você me procurou, afinal, mãe. Mas dói, mesmo assim, e a dor continuará... Ela nunca vai embora, não importa o que você faça. Eu vou ser sempre maculada, impura, incompleta. Mas você está do meu lado, só por isso e só eu posso te perdoar.

Tudo acaba muito mais rápido do que começou. Eu sou sangue, suor, lágrimas, a garganta rouca, o cansaço mortal. Eu não sou mais uma menina, ou uma mulher, eu sou uma coisa largada em cima da cama. O mundo fora de mim volta, aos poucos, e eu já não sabia onde estava. Uma mulher, qualquer, o nome eu já não lembro, chega perto de mim, com um sorriso. Ela sorri, e eu sorrio em mim porque agora estou livre. A dor passou, e o que ficou nunca passará. Mas eu já posso perdoar.

Ela se inclina sobre mim, me mostrando um embrulho pequeno e, no recém nascido que é posto eu meus braços, eu consigo ver os cabelos de Tom. Mas quando seus olhinhos se abrem na minha direção com o brilho esverdeado consigo me lembrar de seu pai, e como ele, agora eu também posso deixar a sombra para trás e absolver.


End file.
